Jeepers Creepers: The Nightmare Lives
by One Crazy Girl Named Ash
Summary: Well Darry isn't dead. There's a new girl. The Creeper is stronger than before
1. Meeting's

__

~*~ I knew I was being threatened, 

Do you think it's worth holding out? 

I mean I've heard some pretty ugly things about those guys,

Ugly stories ~*~

I sat on my broken down porch thinking, _The twenty-three days are over. Good._ I stood up, and wiped the dirt from my hands. I walked to my old rusty car, it was the only thing The Creeper left me. I struggle to get the broke car door open. Once it's open I sit on the seat, which has stuffing coming out. It took me a while to get the engine started. I drove down the old country road looking for where the new 'House of Pain' is. _I have to get that boy. I just hope I'm not too late._

I saw it. The old factory. I pulled in as quietly as I could because The Creeper was just starting to go to sleep now. I crawled through a hole in the building. I walked slowly looking for the guy The Creeper last caught.

__

~*~ Watch them flee

Watch them flee

Rap up

Watch them flee

Hip-Hop hits

And you do it like this ~*~

I found a room. I opened the rusty door, it make a squeak as I opened it. I saw the boy, he was bruised and bleeding slightly. I tip-toed close to him. He was sleeping it looked like. I grabbed his arms and started to drag him out. He wasn't really heavy but too heavy for me to carry. I pushed him out of the hole I crawled in. He started to wake up so I hurried to my car. Then I saw a Jeep. I dragged him toward it and laid him down in the back. Good thing the keys were in the Jeep.

__

~*~ It's going down,

The rhythm projects 'round the next sound,

Reflects the complex hybrid dialect now,

Detect the mesh of many elements compressed down,

The melting pot of a super-future X-style ~*~

I wanted to take him back to my house, but it's not safe there. I drove down the quiet roads, hoping he'd wake up soon. I stopped in a parking lot of a cafe', I started looking for the newspaper I had with an article about him from his sister. I dug into my little purse I had. _Geez the little newspaper clipping couldn't have just walked away. _I laughed a little, with the crazy things that have been happening anything could. I found it finally in a little pocket in my purse.

_March 30, 2002_

Everyone is to leave the country side road. Sightings of a killer have been reported. A lost man by the name of Darius Jenner has been missing since March 26, 2002. His sister, Trisha Jenner explained what she saw. With a few witnesses, the police are searching for this 'demon from hell' as Jezelle Gay Hartman puts it. If anyone has spotted this creature call: 1-800-456-8889. Thank you.

Also if you spot Darius Jenner please call The Jenner family at: 755-6789.

I looked from my cell phone. I snatched it from it's little case. I dialed the number from the Jenner family. It started to ring. _Yes._

"Hello?" A older woman's voice said through the phone. I didn't exactly know what to say.

"Um... about your son," I said. How do you say that your son is not dead, but you thought he was in the first place.

"Have you seen him?! Is he alive?! Say something!" The woman screamed.

"Well yeah...um" I said hoping she would believe me.

"Oh Lord! Mark Mark! Darry's alive!! He's alive!" The woman was saying to her husband I guess. They were talking but I couldn't make out what the were saying.

"Hello? You still there," A younger girl said. Probably his sister.

"Um yeah,"

"This is Trisha. Darry's sister. So he's truly alive? This isn't another prank like before," Trisha said.

"I'm sure. Well not positive, 'cause he's sleeping or in a comma,"

"Hey what's your name anyways?"

"My name..." I kind of forgot my name along the line. I was always called a stupid fuck by The Creeper when he could talk.

"Yes your name," She sounded agitated.

"I think it's.. it's Naomi," I made up a name quick.

"Well Naomi where are you now?"

"Some weird country cafe', it's empty 'cause like the people had to leave," My phone started to beep, and Darius started to move. He let out a loud scream as he woke up. Surely Trisha heard that.

"What the heck was that?"

"Darry waking up, well uh go to the air port I'll be there with him. I just hope he remembers stuff," I said as the phone clicked off. Darius was staring at me wide eyed.

"Wh-where are we? Who are y-you?" He whimpered quietly.

"Um well were away from that place and him, and I'm Naomi," I was convinced that was my name.

__

~*~ The combination of a vocal caress,

With lungs that gasp for breath

From emotional stress,

With special effects

And a distorted collage

Carefully lodged between beats of rhythmic barrage ~*~

"Where's Trisha?" He whispered again. I didn't understand why people whispered when its dark and there's no one else to eavesdrop what their saying.

"I just called her," I stared at him, "Um if you want you can call her in a little bit," I set the cell phone on the charger.

"What about h-him he's going to come," Darry started to shake. I shook my head. He looked at me strange he probably noticed my yellow eyes.

"Strange..." He whispered. I knew what he meant. My eye's were strange.

"Ok lets get going," I started up the Jeep. The phone beeped, that meant it was done charging. I picked up the phone and handed it to him. "Um just press re-dial," He did. I'm guessing the phone was busy. "Busy?"

"Yeah. Probably that stupid girl that likes me," He started to crawl into the passenger side. "Soooo... where we heading?"

"Outta here," I said laughing a bit. I'm trying to make him feel better; I did, he started the laugh too.

"Yup," then he got serious, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the air port," He stared at me funny. I have to explain to him, "Their letting people have free pass' outta here," I sighed. "then your going home to your mommy and daddy and sister," _And I'll be left alone again...just like before._

"What about you?" He asked. _Aw he's concerned._

"Dunno," I shrugged. I grabbed my phone and gave it to him again. "Call your mum or something tell em to get to the air port now, were gettin' close," He took it. Dialed the number. This time it went through.

"Ma?...Yeah it's me. Um start heading to the air port were getting close...yeah love you too." He hung up. It's going to be hard for him when he gets home. My favorite song 'It's Going Down' was still playing on the radio. I turned it up.

__

~*~ It's going down

The logical progression on the timeline

The separation narrowed down to a fine line

To blur the edges so the blend together properly

Take you on an audible odyssey

Now it's going down ~*~

"You like?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's the 50th time hearing it," He chuckled. He had a nice smile. I smiled back at him.

"Incoming," I laughed.

"But what about you? Where will you go? Do you have any family? You could probably stay with us," He said all in one breath.

"I have no where to go. Maybe." He asked so many question, I kinda liked it when he was quiet. I yawned as I was pulling in the parking lot. He jumped out and ran to open the door for me.

"Why thank you, Darius," I said in a sweet voice.

"Your welcome madam," He bowed. We started to laugh. We walked side by side all the way to the doorway.

"There's Trish c'mon, Naomi," He grabbed my hand and ran toward his sister. He runs to hug his sister forgetting to let go of my hand and we all go tumbling down on our butts.

"Smooth Darry," Trisha says trying to get up.

"Owwies, now that really hurt. Owwies...someone stepped on my hand," I said trying to get off of Darry. Mrs. Jenner tried to help Trisha up.

"Well that was real smart," Darry said finally helping me up.

"I think I broke it," I tried moving my hand but hurt really bad. Mr. Jenner took my hand.

"Yup its broke,"

"Great! Now what am I suppose to do?" I pouted then I thought about what Darry said '_You could probably stay with us'_.

"You could start with staying with us, then we can fix your hand," Darry said casually, even after what had happened to him. I'm a demon. I smelled the fear from Mrs. and Mr. Jenner. Then I smelled Darry; he was very afraid, just hiding it from his family.

"Ok!" I jumped up, my black baggy pants sagged a bit showing my underwear. I pulled them up. "Oww my hand,"

"Lets take you to my office first, we'll take my car, you guys take whatever you drove here with," Mr. Jenner issued out the commands. Darry, Trisha, and Mrs. Jenner left me. Mr. Jenner lead me to their blue van. I got in the passenger side.

"Can I ask you something?" He said not looking at my but at the road.

"Uh sure,"

"How did you get Darry away from him," he looked a me with a cold stare. "And you have such strange eyes, like a cat,"

"Well The Creeper sleeps after the twenty-three days, which passed, and uhh my eyes... well my mom said I get them from my daddy but I never saw him before," Lies I told myself. The Creeper IS my dad; but in a way he's not. Dad's are caring, they help their kid out. The Creeper was just plain mean.

"Ok," That was all he said to me on the drive to his office. When we arrived he walked me in. "Let me take you heart beat, just usual doctor procedures," He put his little thingie by my heart. _There's going to be no heartbeat. _He looked at me slowly.

"How....?" He stared. "There's no heartbeat,"

"Um I have no heart, no stomach, no liver, and only one kidney and lung," I mumbled, but he heard me. _This is gonna hurt. He's gonna burn me about this. I'm a monster, I'm a monster, I'm a monster, no I'm not a monster I'm an Angel like what momma said before she died._ He stared at me in disbelief.

"How are you living? What are you?!" He screamed. He was scared I could smell it. He also had a kidney The Creeper could use. _Or you,_ my mind said._ No! I'm not like him!_

"Stop being afraid! He's gonna smell you," I yelled.

"Monster! And you were by my son! No your not staying with us!" He screamed fear and anger increasing. I gave a mental 'good bye' him. Something broke through the ceiling, I knew what it was. I screamed loud. He stopped from what he was doing. He smiled showing those yellow sharp teeth. I went to punch him, and as I did my hand got stuck.

"What the FUCK!" I tried to get loose. He started to laugh, I guess.

"I'm taking you back," He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer.

"NO! Help! SOME FUCKIN' ONE HELP ME!!" I screamed. Mr. Jenner got up and ran. The Creeper hit me and it all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ATWO: Ok that's my Jeeper's Creepers fiction. If you want a part in my story email me or put it in the review. It might be confusing at the end. Probably half of you are gonna get killed by the Creeper.

TBC...SOON!


	2. A New Face

Um sorry for the lack of update ^_^;;; yeah… lol well I finally found my disk that I had some stuff typed up but unfortunately its corrupted or something so well. I want to do the whole add people thing but well I kind of need ideas from people on what they want to do and what I could write cuz I have a million ideas for the story and I'd like you guys to email the requests to crymeariver665@hotmail.com. Thank you and now on to the long waited chapter. Oh yeah and this is in my friend Arika's characters point of view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a dark, dusty abandoned house. I sat up slowly trying to remember why I was here and where I am. I let out a grunt and the sun shone from the window into my gray-green eyes. My autumn colored hair was dull and dry. How long have I been here, I thought. I steadily stood up, holding my head and I tried to think. Then it all hit me, my old friend wanted to meet me in some café on the country side. I walked down the squeaky staircase to the front door. 

"Well it looks like I'm in the country so the café cant be far," I commented and I walked off the porch to my old, but in pretty good shape Yamaha motorcycle. I put the motorcycle in gear and sped away. I liked the way the air whipped my elbow-length hair around. There was a big billboard for a 'Country Side Café'. I laughed at how uncreative it was, well only a mile away. I saw it, it's a small, beat up shack looking café.

"Boy, she sure picks nice places to meet up," I laughed as I got off my motorcycle and walked to the door. When I opened it the little bell thing rang. "Helllllooooo, hey I'm here," I looked around. I noticed the back of her head sitting at on of the booths. I knew it was her by her dark, short, curly locks of hair. I walked over to the booth and sat on the opposite side of her. "Well what'd you need me for?" She leaned forward toward me with a smirk on her face.

"We have some demon ass kicking we need to do," She leaned back still smiling.

"So he's back? But how, I mean doesn't he rest, right?" I asked I was a little confused. There was a moment of silence. Naomi didn't look to happy. She let out a quiet sigh.

"Yeah and well I'm not sure why but I feel its something really bad," she answered taking a deep breath for more, "there was this one guy he took but he never really did anything. You know that Darry guy. Well, I found him and took him home and well somehow I think it has something to do with him."

"Well what can we do?" I gave her a cold look, I don't like to be dragged out to the country, especially in a smelly, old, nasty café. She turned toward the old cobwebbed window and let out another breath of air she probably has been holding in.

"Kick his ass! Amber, that's what we gotta do! We gotta show him who's boss!" Naomi stood up and pounded her fist on the table.

"Well then let's find that guy your talking about and finish this, I'm tired," I said as I yawned. Naomi smiled and moved from the booth. I stood up and stood in front of her and she hugged me.

"Lets go! Oh we gotta take my car. It's so cool," She giggled and skipped out. Sometimes she really makes me wonder, like I mean she can be so serious but then she can be bubbley and well happy. I sighed and followed her. When we got to the parking lot I noticed her nice purple Vibe, it was cool, I wonder where she got it.

"Oh I stole it from a car lot," she said as if she could read my mind and I wouldn't doubt she could. I laughed and got in the passenger side. She was only 17 and never had drivers training but she still knew how to drive a car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Front of the Jenner familys house, Naomis POV)

I pulled into the drive way, it looked like no one was home. I looked at Amber and she was silently sitting in the passenger side looking out the window.

"Is this the house?" Amber asked turning her head toward me. I nodded and opened the door. She followed in suit. I walked shyly up to the front door, it was decorated neatly with Christmas decorations. I hadn't noticed it started snowing.

"Well, are ya gonna knock?" Amber asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I knocked on the door 3 times. Standing there I started to feel the winter chill and wished I had more of a sweat shirt on. I side glanced at Amber and she looked unfazed. Then I heard someone open the door. I'm guessing the girl is Trisha, Darry's sister. She looked at me and at Amber, then she gave us the coldest look ever.

"You. What are you doing here?" She asked, well more like demanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for all the "I's" in the sentences but well I cant think of much. I hope you guys like it cuz you guys motivated me to update. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Email me ideas and what I could fix, I want your input!

TBC! And soon I mean it! I promise.


End file.
